20 Grudnia 2006
TVP 1 05:00 Moda na sukces - odc.3137 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3352); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 05:20 Moda na sukces - odc.3138 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3353); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 05:40 Wstaje dzień; magazyn 05:45 Wpisani w krajobraz; magazyn 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.34 , Biznesowa piątka 6.50, 7.35, Był taki dzień 6.30 06:30 Był taki dzień - 20 grudnia; felieton 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Wiadomości - skrót 08:30 Kawa czy herbata? 08:33 Pogoda 08:55 Był taki dzień - 20 grudnia; felieton 09:00 Ważne przemiany - Próżność odc. 26 (The play?s the thing); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Nowa Zelandia (2002) 09:30 Domisie - Układamy wiersze; program dla dzieci 10:00 Teletubisie - odc. 77/156 (Teletubbies, season III Sand Pendulum); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997) 10:25 Siedmiu Wspaniałych I - Kolekcjoner, odc.8 (Magnificent Seven I - The Collector, ep.7); serial kraj prod.USA (1998) 11:15 TELEZAKUPY 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc.1182; telenowela TVP 12:35 Plebania - odc. 791; telenowela TVP 13:00 Sąsiedzi - Ofiary szlachetności; serial komediowy TVP 13:30 Migracje - Złamana obietnica (Broken promise); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Portugalia (2004) 14:00 Podróżnik - Pongola 14:25 Raj; magazyn 14:55 Był taki dzień - 20 grudnia; felieton 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Jaka to melodia? - odc.1361; teleturniej muzyczny 15:35 Kwadrans na kawę - Mamo nie tucz mnie 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc.3139 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3354); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc.3140 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3355); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc. 1187; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc.1362; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 796; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Bracia Koala - Zosia tańczy 13 (Josie can dance) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Okruchy życia - Anioł w rodzinie (Angel in the Family) 84'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2004) 21:50 Wspomnienie o Danucie Rinn 22:00 Polacy; widowisko publicystyczne 22:45 Budzimy do życia - finał; reportaż 23:10 Kwadrans po jedenastej; program publicystyczny 23:25 Pogoda 23:25 Sport 23:30 Był taki dzień - 20 grudnia; felieton 23:40 Cześć Tereska 86' kraj prod.Polska (2000) 01:05 Inteligentne samochody (Intelligence automobile); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Belgia (2005) 01:30 Był taki dzień - 20 grudnia; felieton 01:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:25 Statek miłości - odc. 84/249 (The Love Boat 77,cz.1 Marriage-Athon Cruise, The Promoter, The Judges, The Family Plan, Forever Engaged,); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1980) 06:15 Statek miłości - odc. 85/249 (The Love Boat 77,cz.2 Marriage-Athon Cruise, ThePromoter, The Judges, The Family Plan, Forever Engaged,); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1980) 07:05 10 minut tylko dla siebie 07:20 TELEZAKUPY 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Magiczny autobus - odc. 16 Motyle i bagienne potwory (Magic school bus) kraj prod.USA (1994) 08:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc.126, Ludzki weterynarz 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie w tym: 09:25 Pogoda 09:55 Panorama 10:20 Pogoda 10:40 Panorama 10:45 Pogoda 10:50 Hotel Zacisze - odc. 8/12 Basil na straży moralności (Fawlty Towers, ep. The Psychiatrist); serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1979) 11:35 McGregorowie odc. 53/65 - Powrót (Snowy River: The McGregor Saga ep. Comeback); serial kraj prod.Australia (1996) 12:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:35 Bhutan- kraina grzmiącego smoka. (Bhutan- land of the tunder dragon); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005) 13:30 Allo, Allo - odc. 55 (Allo, Allo s.VI ep.2); serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1989) 14:05 Podróże z żartem - Mongolia; program rozrywkowy 15:00 Z kabaretowego archiwum - (12) 15:05 Detektyw w sutannie - s. 2, odc. 3/13 (11) Świątynia (Father Dowling Mysteries s. 2, ep. Sanctuary); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1990) 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Panorama 16:10 Dla niesłyszących - Pogoda 16:15 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 455; serial TVP 17:05 Dla niesłyszących - Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 214 17:10 Kopciuszek - odc. 28; serial obyczajowy TVP 17:40 Z Dwójką bezpieczniej 17:55 Eksperyment życie; felieton 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Pogoda 18:55 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc.22/LII; teleturniej 19:30 Droga do Composteli (The Spanish Pilgim Trail); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Austria (2006) 20:05 Król Skorpion (The Scorpion's King) 87'; film akcji kraj prod.USA (2002) 21:40 Zawód: paparazzi (Snap: A history of the paparazzi); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 22:30 Panorama 22:50 Biznes 23:00 Sport Telegram 23:05 Pogoda 23:15 13 pierwszych dni - 20 grudnia 1981; cykl dokumentalny 23:30 Alibi na środę - Punkt krytyczny (Pressure Point) 92'; film akcji kraj prod.USA (1995) 01:00 Dzieci inne niż wszystkie - odc.2 (Born To Be Different odc.2); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 01:50 Po obu stronach Odry; magazyn 02:20 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 07.00 Roseanne (51, 52) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Roseanne, John Goodman, Laurie Metcalf, Sara Gilbert 08.10 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.25 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 09.30 Halo! Kasa! - teleturniej 10.15 Dom nie do poznania - reality show 11.15 Samo życie (807) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Aneta Todorczyk-Perchuć, Dariusz Wnuk, Edyta Olszówka, Stanisława Celińska (powt.) 11.50 Kochaj mnie, kochaj! (8): Zemsta nietypowa - serial obyczajowy, Polska 12.50 Zamieńmy się żonami - reality show 13.55 Pierwsza miłość (410) - serial obyczajowy, Polska (powt.) 14.40 Świat według Bundych (136) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Ed O' Neill, Katey Segal, Christina Applegate 15.10 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i Spóła (72): Wróblowa - serial komediowy, Polska 15.45 Wydarzenia 16.05 Prognoza pogody 16.10 Interwencja - magazyn 16.40 Oko na miasto - program rozrywkowy 17.00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (411) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, wyk. Aneta Zając, Mateusz Janicki, Ewa Skibińska, Wojciech Dąbrowski 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie (808) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 20.05 Świat według Kiepskich (222): Chór - serial komediowy, Polska 20.35 Zła diagnoza - komedia, USA 1985 21.55 Studio LOTTO 22.50 Daleko od noszy (104): Brat dziadka Wstrząsa - serial komediowy, Polska 23.20 Fala zbrodni (76) - serial sensacyjny, Polska (powt.) 00.20 Fala zbrodni (77) - serial sensacyjny, Polska, wyk. Mirosław Baka, Agnieszka Dygant (powt.) 01.20 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 03.20 Nocne randki 05.55 Zakończenie programu TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn 06.00 Telesklep 06.40 Nocny kurs (33) - serial obyczajowy, USA, wyk. David Morse, Andre Braugher, Matthew Borish, Jacqueline Torres 07.35 Usterka - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 08.05 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 09.40 Fabryka gry - program rozrywkowy 11.10 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska (powt.) 11.40 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12.50 Na Wspólnej (731) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Tomasz Schimscheiner, Grażyna Wolszczak, Wojciech Majchrzak, Renata Dancewicz (powt.) 13.20 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14.00 Nocny kurs (34) - serial obyczajowy, USA 15.00 Cena marzeń (82/115) - telenowela, Meksyk 16.00 Fakty 16.15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18.25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.15 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20.55 Na Wspólnej (732) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Tomasz Schimscheiner, Grażyna Wolszczak, Wojciech Majchrzak, Renata Dancewicz 21.30 Śmiertelna wyliczanka - thriller, USA 2002, reż. Barbet Schroeder, wyk. Sandra Bullock, Ben Chaplin, Ryan Gosling, Michael Pitt 23.55 Agenci NCIS (16/23) - serial kryminalny, USA, wyk. Mark Harmon. Sasha Alexander, Michael Weatherly, Pauley Perette 00.55 Uwaga! - magazyn 01.15 Nocne igraszki - program rozrywkowy 02.15 Telesklep 02.35 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP 3 Regionalna 6.35 Echa dnia 6.50 Niepokorni 6.55 Telekurier 7.25 Książki z górnej półki 7.30 Kurier 7.40 Pogoda 7.45 OTV 8.30 Kurier 8.35 Kurier sportowy, Pogoda 8.45 Gość dnia 9.00 Perypetie ze zdrowiem - serial dokumentalny 9.30 Kurier 9.45 Kurier gospodarczy 9.50 Kurier sportowy, Pogoda 9.55 Reportaż Trójki 10.10 Telezakupy 10.30 Kurier 10.40 Kurier sportowy, Pogoda 10.45 Telekurier 11.15 Gość dnia 11.30 Kurier 11.40 Kurier sportowy, Pogoda 11.45 Świat 12.10 Linia brzegowa 12.30 Kurier 12.50 Kurier sportowy, Pogoda 12.55 Niepokorni 13.00 Reportaż kulturalny 13.30 Kurier 13.45 Pogoda 13.50 Reportaż kulturalny 14.15 To jest temat 14.30 Kurier 14.40 Pogoda 14.45 Reportaż kulturalny 15.00 Perypetie ze zdrowiem - serial dokumentalny 15.30 Kurier 15.45 Kurier sportowy, Pogoda 15.55 To jest temat 16.10 Rozmowa dnia 16.30 Kurier 16.40 Pogoda 16.45 OTV 17.30 Kurier 17.45 Pogoda 17.50 OTV 20.00 Telekurier 20.30 Kurier 20.50 Studio pogoda 21.00 Echa dnia 21.15 Niepokorni 21.30 Kurier 21.40 Pogoda 21.45 OTV 22.15 Plus-minus 22.35 Niepokorni 22.40 Kurier sportowy 22.50 Studio pogoda 23.00 Kurier 23.15 Serial dokumentalny 23.45 O co chodzi? - serial dokumentalny 0.30 Grona miłości (2/3) - film obyczajowy 2.00 Zakończenie programu TV 4 05.45 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 06.05 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 06.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 06.55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.30 Power Rangers (5) - serial animowany, Nowa Zelandia/USA (powt.) 09.00 Yugioh - serial animowany, USA 09.30 Pensjonat Pod Różą (55): Przysługa (2) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Magda Walach, Marzena Trybała, Agata Kulesza, Piotr Pilitowski 10.30 Jesteś moim życiem (81) - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Rodolfo Antunez, Jorge Bechara, wyk. Natalia Oreiro, Mike Amigorena, Facundo Arana, Ajejandro Awada, Monica Ayos 11.35 Mój wstrętny, tłusty szef - program rozrywkowy 12.35 Instynkt tropiciela - przewodnik po Polsce: Zduńska Wola 13.10 Wygraj fortunę - teleturniej 15.20 Power Rangers (6) - serial animowany, Nowa Zelandia/USA 15.50 Młodzieńcza miłość (57) - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Daniel Aguirre, Carlos Luna, wyk. Emanuel Ortega, Celeste Cid, Mario Passik, Silvia Bayle 16.50 Pensjonat Pod Różą (56): Uszy (1) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Magda Walach, Marzena Trybała, Agata Kulesza, Piotr Pilitowski 17.55 Mój wstrętny, tłusty szef - program rozrywkowy 18.55 Jesteś moim życiem (82) - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Rodolfo Antunez, Jorge Bechara, wyk. Natalia Oreiro, Mike Amigorena, Facundo Arana, Ajejandro Awada, Monica Ayos 20.00 IV władza - program publicystyczny 21.00 Kamienica - prolog 21.30 Talk2Szok - program rozrywkowy 22.30 Latający cyrk Monty Pythona (17) - serial komediowy, Wielka Brytania, wyk. Graham Chapman, John Cleese, Eric Idle, Terry Jones 23.10 Trzynaście dni - dramat polityczny, USA 2000, reż. Roger Donaldson, wyk. Bruce Greenwood, Dylan Baker, Kevin Costner 02.05 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 02.35 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 03.30 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn 03.50 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 04.15 Ja tylko pytam - talk show 05.00 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05.20 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 06.20 Telesklep 07.25 Nie ma sprawy - serial komediowy, USA 08.25 Zdradzona miłość (86/110) - telenowela, Meksyk (powt.) 09.20 Ostry dyżur (22) - serial obyczajowy, USA (powt.) 10.20 Nash Bridges (56) - serial kryminalny, USA (powt.) 11.25 Telesklep 13.00 Strażnik kasy - program rozrywkowy 14.00 Telesklep 14.15 Zdradzona miłość (87/110) - telenowela, Meksyk, wyk. Iran Castillo, Valentino Lanus, Angelica Maria, Nuria Bages 15.10 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 16.10 Kasia i Tomek - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Yurek Bogajevicz, wyk. Joanna Brodzik, Paweł Wilczak (powt.) 16.40 Dwóch i pół (22/24) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Charlie Sheen, Jon Cryer, Angus T. Jones, Marin Hinkle (powt.) 17.10 Druga twarz - reality show 18.10 Nash Bridges (57) - serial kryminalny, USA, wyk. Don Johnson, Cheech Marin, Jeff Perry, Jodi Lyn O'Keefe 19.10 Kasia i Tomek - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Yurek Bogajevicz, wyk. Joanna Brodzik, Paweł Wilczak 19.40 Dwóch i pół (23/24) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Charlie Sheen, Jon Cryer, Angus T. Jones, Marin Hinkle 20.10 Powrót do Howards End - film obyczajowy, USA/Wielka Brytania 1991, reż. James Ivory, wyk. Anthony Hopkins, Emma Thompson, Helena Bonham Carter, Vanessa Redgrave 23.10 Akta zbrodni (11/14) - serial dokumentalny 23.40 Kula w łeb - film sensacyjny, USA 1989, reż. John Frankenheimer, wyk. Don Johnson, Penelope Ann Miller, William Forsythe, Bob Balaban 01.40 Szymon szuka szaleńców - program rozrywkowy 02.15 Potępieniec (7/13) - serial sensacyjny, USA, wyk. John Glover, Perter Horton, Maria Costa, Stacy Haiduk 03.10 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.34 , Biznesowa piątka 6.50, 7.35, Był taki dzień 6.30 06:30 Był taki dzień - 20 grudnia; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Wiadomości-skrót 08:30 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:33 Pogoda 08:55 Był taki dzień - 20 grudnia; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Domowe przedszkole - Leśna choinka; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Zaproszenie - Śląsk, zabytek na zabytku; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Co tu jest grane ? - odc.12; program muzyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:35 Powrót; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:05 Telewizyjne Wiadomości Literackie - (29); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Nieparzyści - odc. 10; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc.1157; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Plebania - odc. 584; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 Wieści Polonijne 13:15 Jesteśmy z .PL; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:50 Kochaj mnie - odc.158; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Sprzedawcy używanego rock'n'rolla - 25 lat T.Love; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 A dobro Polski?; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Ida Heandel - koncert w sepii; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Domowe przedszkole - Leśna choinka; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Laboratorium XXI wieku - odc.8; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Oto jest pytanie - odc.13; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje - Prezentacje; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Zacisze gwiazd - Ivan i Delfin; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:45 Architektura Warszawy - Konstytucyjne Królestwo Kongresowe cz. I; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Łączy nas Polska; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Jeż Kleofas - odc.1 - Nowy listonosz; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Klan - odc.1157; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Plebania - odc. 584; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:00 Polska Karta; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Egzamin z życia - odc. 55; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Spacer z dziennikiem; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Polacy; widowisko publicystyczne; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Panorama 23:50 Biznes 23:50 Sport Telegram 23:55 Pogoda 24:00 Dziecko wolności; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Oto jest pytanie - odc.13; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:55 Spotkania z profesorem Zinem - Piórkiem i węglem 79; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Jeż Kleofas - odc.1 - Nowy listonosz; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Klan - odc.1157; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Plebania - odc. 584; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:50 Polska Karta; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:20 Egzamin z życia - odc. 55; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:05 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:25 Polacy; widowisko publicystyczne; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Spacer z dziennikiem; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Architektura Warszawy - Konstytucyjne Królestwo Kongresowe cz. I; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Bogu na cześć, ludziom na pożytek - z tajemnic Świętej Góry; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 09:00 Przewodnik (200) - magazyn kulturalny 09:05 Poranek z Mozartem - koncert 10:00 Kino krótkich filmów: Symetrie - film animowany, Polska 1977 10:15 Śmierć pięknych saren - komedia, Czechosłowacja 1986 11:50 Kilian zawsze wraca - film animowany, Czechosłowacja 1963 12:30 Archiwum jazzu i rocka: Jazz Jamboree '81. Maanam - koncert 13:00 Studio kultura Rozmowy - rozmowa 14:00 Misja Arktyka (3/6) - serial dokumentalny 14:50 Zaginiony horyzont - film przygodowy, USA 1937 17:00 Przewodnik (200) - magazyn kulturalny 17:05 Pas de deux - film obyczajowy, Polska 2001 17:40 XV Międzynarodowy Konkurs Chopinowski reminiscencje - koncert 18:15 Reżyseria: Andriej Tarkowski - film dokumentalny 19:50 Kino krótkich filmów: Nerwowe życie kosmosu - film animowany, Polska 1986 20:00 Studio kultura Rozmowy - rozmowa 21:00 Panorama kina światowego: Adoptowany syn - dramat obyczajowy, Kirgistan/Francja 1998 22:15 Kino krótkich filmów: Etiuda z albumu - film animowany, Czechy 1987 22:20 Przewodnik (200) - magazyn kulturalny 22:25 Kinoffkino Magazyn Kina Niezależnego (7/20) - magazyn filmowy 23:20 Strefa alternatywna: Video Art (11) - program artystyczny 23:45 Strefa alternatywna: Małe jest wielkie (22/24) - program artystyczny 00:10 Strefa alternatywna: Apteka w Buckleinie - koncert 00:55 Przewodnik (200) - magazyn kulturalny 01:00 Studio kultura Rozmowy - rozmowa 01:55 Kino nocne: Woyzeck - dramat psychologiczny, Niemcy 1978 03:10 Rok Mozartowski w TVP Kultura - film dokumentalny TV Puls 06:00 Europejskie ogrody zoologiczne - serial dokumentalny 06:30 Perły Toskanii (15) - serial dokumentalny 07:10 Rekolekcje ostatniej szansy (1) 07:45 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 08:20 Zabytki w Chinach tradycje i kultura (5/13) - serial dokumentalny 09:20 Telezakupy 10:00 Octava Dies 10:30 Audiencja generalna 12:00 Magiczna Italia (13) - serial dokumentalny 12:30 Europejskie ogrody zoologiczne - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 13:40 Telezakupy 14:20 Don Matteo (58) - serial kryminalny, Włochy 2004 15:30 Rekolekcje ostatniej szansy (1) 16:00 Zabytki w Chinach tradycje i kultura (6/13) - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Giganci XX wieku (2) - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Europejskie ogrody zoologiczne - serial dokumentalny 18:40 Magiczna Italia (14) - serial dokumentalny 19:20 Rekolekcje ostatniej szansy (1) 19:55 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 20:40 Zimna wojna (18/24) - serial dokumentalny 21:40 Wspaniałości przyrodnicze Europy (1/12) - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Perły Toskanii (20) - serial dokumentalny 23:30 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 00:10 Rekolekcje ostatniej szansy (1) 00:40 Zabytki w Chinach tradycje i kultura (6/13) - serial dokumentalny 01:30 Europejskie ogrody zoologiczne - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Magiczna Italia (14) - serial dokumentalny 02:30 Audiencja generalna 03:30 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny Eurosport 08:30 Puchar Świata w Nagano - saneczkarstwo 09:00 Puchar Świata w Alta Badia - narciarstwo alpejskie 09:30 Eurogole - magazyn piłkarski 10:30 Puchar Świata w Engelbergu - skoki narciarskie 12:00 Droga do Euro 2008 - piłka nożna 13:00 Eurogole - magazyn piłkarski 14:00 Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie w Turynie - łyżwiarstwo figurowe 15:30 Gooooal! - magazyn piłkarski 16:00 Puchar UEFA - piłka nożna 17:00 Klasyka Ligi Mistrzów - piłka nożna 18:00 Klasyka Ligi Mistrzów - piłka nożna 19:00 Kyushu Basho - sumo 20:00 Watts Special (3/4) - magazyn sportowy 20:30 Magazyn olimpijski - magazyn sportowy 21:00 Inside Alinghi - żeglarstwo 21:05 Wednesday Selection - magazyn sportowy 21:15 Zawody w Szwajcarii - jeździectwo 22:15 Podsumowanie sezonu - żeglarstwo 23:15 Fight Club - sporty walki 01:15 Flipside - tenis Eurosport 2 06:00 Wiadomości 06:45 WCT Pipeline Masters na Hawajach - surfing 07:00 Wiadomości 07:30 Wiadomości poranne 07:45 WCT Pipeline Masters na Hawajach - surfing 08:00 Wiadomości poranne 08:45 WCT Pipeline Masters na Hawajach - surfing 09:00 Wiadomości poranne 09:45 WCT Pipeline Masters na Hawajach - surfing 10:00 Alba Berlin Telindus Ostenda - koszykówka 11:00 Sporty ekstremalne - sporty ekstremalne 12:00 Wiadomości 14:00 Montepaschi Siena BC Chimki Moskwa - koszykówka 15:00 Real Madryt Crvena Zvezda Belgrad - koszykówka 16:00 Alba Berlin Telindus Ostenda - koszykówka 17:00 Zawody w Los Angeles - sporty ekstremalne 18:00 Wiadomości 18:30 Sporty ekstremalne - sporty ekstremalne 19:30 Wiadomości wieczorne 20:00 Magazyn sportowy (5) - magazyn sportowy 20:30 Mistrzostwa Świata w Oberstdorfie - timbersport 21:00 WCT Pipeline Masters na Hawajach - surfing 21:15 New Japan League - pro wrestling 22:45 WCT Pipeline Masters na Hawajach - surfing 23:00 Wiadomości wieczorne 23:15 European Masters w Londynie - poker 00:15 Wiadomości 00:45 WCT Pipeline Masters na Hawajach - surfing 01:00 Wiadomości 01:45 WCT Pipeline Masters na Hawajach - surfing 02:00 Wiadomości 02:45 WCT Pipeline Masters na Hawajach - surfing 03:00 Wiadomości 03:45 WCT Pipeline Masters na Hawajach - surfing 04:00 Wiadomości 04:45 WCT Pipeline Masters na Hawajach - surfing 05:00 Wiadomości 05:45 WCT Pipeline Masters na Hawajach - surfing Polsat Sport 07:00 Norwegia Rosja - piłka ręczna 09:00 KO TV classics - boks 10:00 Puchar Świata - narciarstwo alpejskie 10:30 Puchar Świata - snowboard 11:00 Puchar Świata - narciarstwo dowolne 11:30 Clip - magazyn sportowy 11:45 Puchar Świata w Hinterstoder - narciarstwo alpejskie 13:45 VfL Bochum VfB Stuttgart - piłka nożna 14:55 Vakifbank Güneş Sigorta Muszynianka Fakro Muszyna - siatkówka 17:00 Total Rugby - magazyn sportowy 17:30 BOT Skra Bełchatów Aon hotVolleys Wiedeń - siatkówka 20:00 Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 20:25 Alemannia Aachen Bayern Monachium - piłka nożna 22:25 Clip - magazyn sportowy 22:35 Relacja z meczu Orange i Przyjaciele Dziennikarze - relacja 22:45 Lazio Rzym Inter Mediolan - piłka nożna 00:30 FC Torino AS Roma - piłka nożna Hallmark Channel 06:00 Morscy - film fantastyczny, USA 1999 08:00 Pan święty Mikołaj - film obyczajowy, Kanada/USA 2002 10:00 Dzień jak dzień (12) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998 11:00 Ed (22) - serial komediowy, USA 2000-2004 12:00 Jack i czarodziejska fasola (2/2) - serial fantastyczny, USA 2001 14:00 Pan święty Mikołaj - film obyczajowy, Kanada/USA 2002 16:00 Dzień jak dzień (12) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998 17:00 Ed (22) - serial komediowy, USA 2000-2004 18:00 Jack i czarodziejska fasola (2/2) - serial fantastyczny, USA 2001 20:00 Uroki zwykłego życia - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2001 22:00 Wydział kryminalny (3) - serial kryminalny, USA 2002 23:00 Ostatnie wyzwanie - dramat obyczajowy, Wielka Brytania 2005 01:00 Uroki zwykłego życia - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2001 03:00 Wydział kryminalny (3) - serial kryminalny, USA 2002 04:00 Morscy - film fantastyczny, USA 1999 Canal + 07:00 Minisport + 07:10 Łapu capu 07:15 Nie przegap 07:25 Diabelski młyn - magazyn filmów animowanych 08:00 Genesis - film dokumentalny 09:25 Sekret - film obyczajowy, Polska 1973 10:55 Szansa na sukces - komedia romantyczna, USA 2004 12:40 Łapu capu ekstra 13:10 Rzymska opowieść - dramat obyczajowy, Włochy/Wielka Brytania 1998 14:50 Szachowe dzieciństwo - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1993 16:45 Szklana góra - film obyczajowy, Polska 1960 18:20 Dziecko - dramat obyczajowy, Belgia/Francja 2005 20:00 Diabelski młyn - magazyn filmów animowanych 20:35 Nie przegap 20:45 Łapu capu 20:50 Minisport + 21:00 Premiera: Mieszkanie numer 12 - komedia romantyczna, USA 2001 22:35 Premiera: Tajemniczy samuraj (7) - serial animowany, Japonia 2004 23:05 Piła - thriller, USA 2004 00:55 Wierny ogrodnik - thriller, Wielka Brytania/Niemcy 2005 03:00 Spadek - film obyczajowy, Polska/Wielka Brytania 2005 04:25 Mumie współczesnej Rosji - felieton Canal + Film 08:30 Bombon - komedia, Argentyna/Hiszpania 2004 10:05 Deser: Jak z okładki - film krótkometrażowy 10:15 Król wzgórza - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1993 12:00 Diabelski młyn - magazyn filmów animowanych 12:35 Minisport + 12:45 Łapu capu 12:50 Nie przegap 13:00 Zgadnij kto - komedia romantyczna, USA 2005 14:45 Wiosła w dłoń - film przygodowy, USA 2004 16:25 Anioły w mieście - film fantastyczny, USA 2004 17:55 Milionerzy - komedia kryminalna, USA/Wielka Brytania 2004 19:30 Najświetniejsze hotele świata (7) - film dokumentalny 20:00 Kandydat - thriller, USA 2004 22:10 Zdradzony - thriller, USA 2005 23:40 Mieszkanie numer 12 - komedia romantyczna, USA 2001 01:10 Infekcja - horror, Japonia 2004 02:50 Factotum - dramat obyczajowy, USA/Norwegia 2005 04:25 Bariera - film psychologiczny, Polska 1966 HBO 06:30 Garbi super bryka - komedia, USA 2005 08:15 Kapitan Ron - film przygodowy, USA 1992 09:55 Pociąg - dramat obyczajowy, Chiny/Honkong 2002 11:30 Vanity Fair. Targowisko próżności - dramat obyczajowy, USA/Wielka Brytania 2004 13:50 Na planie - magazyn filmowy 14:20 Studio filmowe Formosa - komedia, USA 2005 15:50 Ocean's Twelve: Dogrywka - komedia kryminalna, USA /Australia 2004 17:50 Gwiezdne wrota 8 (15) - serial sf, USA 2004 18:35 Gwiezdne wrota 8 (16) - serial sf, USA 2004 19:20 Garbi super bryka - komedia, USA 2005 21:00 Wykolejony - thriller, USA 2005 22:45 Ciąża na sprzedaż - film dokumentalny 23:45 Kawalerskie w Vegas - komedia, USA 2006 01:15 Brudna wojna - thriller, Wielka Brytania/USA 2004 02:55 Jazda na kuli - horror, USA/Niemcy/Kanada 2004 04:35 Najpierw mnie pocałuj - komedia romantyczna, Włochy 2003 Ale Kino! 08:00 Śmierć prezydenta - dramat polityczny reż. Jerzy Kawalerowicz, wyk. Zdzisław Mrożewski, Marek Walczewski, Henryk Bista, Czesław Byszewski Polska 1977 10:25 Rudobrody - dramat obyczajowy reż. Akira Kurosawa, wyk. Toshirô Mifune, Yuzo Kayama, Tsutomu Yamazaki, Reiko Dan Japonia 1965 13:30 Między kobietami - dramat obyczajowy reż. Steven Woodcock, wyk. Barbara Marten, Andrina Carroll, Andrew Dunn, Bruce Alexander Wlk. Brytania 2000 15:00 Doskonałe superkobiety - film dokumentalny wyk. USA 2005 15:55 Wesele - dramat obyczajowy reż. Andrzej Wajda, wyk. Daniel Olbrychski, Ewa Ziętek, Andrzej Łapicki, Marek Walczewski Polska 1972 17:50 ostatni seans Doktor - dramat obyczajowy reż. Randa Haines, wyk. William Hurt, Christine Lahti, Elizabeth Perkins, Adam Arkin USA 1991 20:00 ale hit! Ciemna strona miasta - dramat obyczajowy reż. Martin Scorsese, wyk. Nicolas Cage, Patricia Arquette, John Goodman, Ving Rhames USA 1999 22:10 Nędzne psy - thriller reż. Sam Peckinpah, wyk. Dustin Hoffman, Susan George, Peter Vaughan, T.P. McKenna Wlk. Brytania/ USA 1971 00:10 Opiekun - dramat obyczajowy reż. Ralph Ziman, wyk. Sam Neill, Gina McKee, Javor Loznica, Ulrich Thomsen Dania/ Wlk. Brytania 2001 02:00 Moolaade - dramat społeczny reż. Ousmane Sembene, wyk. Fatoumata Coulibaly, Maimouna Hélene Diarra, Salimata Traoré, Dominique Zeida Senegal/Francja/Burkina Faso/Tunezja/Maroko/Kamerun 2004 Canal + Sport 07:00 Piłka nożna Liga francuska: Mecz AS Nancy - Olympique Marsylia 08:50 Piłka nożna Liga włoska: Mecz AC Fiorentina - AC Milan 10:45 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska: Mecz Atletico Madryt - Getafe CF 12:35 Boks Gala boksu zawodowego w Poznaniu 15:05 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz West Ham United - Manchester United 17:00 Piłka nożna Ligue 1 - magazyn ligi francuskiej 17:30 Piłka nożna Premiership - magazyn ligi angielskiej 18:10 Koszykówka Euroliga mężczyzn: Mecz Dynamo Moskwa - TAU Ceramica Baskonia Vitoria 20:25 Koszykówka Euroliga mężczyzn: Mecz Le Mans Sarthe Basket - Prokom Trefl Sopot 22:30 Piłka nożna Liga włoska: Mecz US Palermo - Ascoli Calcio 00:30 Koszykówka Euroliga mężczyzn: Mecz Dynamo Moskwa - TAU Ceramica Baskonia Vitoria 02:30 Boks Gala boksu zawodowego w Ostródzie 04:50 Pani Doubtfire - komedia reż. Chris Columbus, wyk. Robin Williams, Sally Field, Pierce Brosnan, Lisa Jakub, Matthew Lawrence, Mara Wilson, Harvey Fierstein USA 1993 Cartoon Network 06:00 Atomówki - serial animowany 06:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 07:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 07:25 Robotboy - serial animowany 07:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 08:15 Pet Alien - serial animowany 08:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 09:05 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 09:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 10:00 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 10:30 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 10:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 11:20 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 12:10 Atomówki - serial animowany 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 13:00 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies - serial animowany 13:25 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 14:40 Atomówki - serial animowany 15:05 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 15:55 Bernard - serial animowany 16:00 Pet Alien - serial animowany 16:25 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 16:50 Robotboy - serial animowany 17:15 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 17:40 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 18:00 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 18:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 18:55 Bernard - serial animowany 19:00 I Yabba-dabba ślub! - film animowany 20:40 Scooby Doo - serial animowany Discovery Channel 06:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Most Millau 07:00 Walka o ropę: Wiedźma z morskich głębin - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Dzika Australazja: Pustynie - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Corvette '63 - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Amerykański chopper: Liberty Bike - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Wojny na złomowisku - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 12:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Most Millau 13:00 Walka o ropę: Wiedźma z morskich głębin - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Dzika Australazja: Pustynie - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Brainiac - serial dokumentalny odc. 8 16:00 Superjazda: Postrach na kołach - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Corvette '63 - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Amerykański chopper: Motocykl dla Davisa Love'a - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Dziś wybieram! Ulubione programy 2006 - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Dziś wybieram! Ulubione programy 2006 - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Discovery Atlas: Brazylia bez tajemnic - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Zwariowane wyścigi - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 00:00 Lot 93: Walka z terroryzmem - film dokumentalny 02:00 Superjazda: XLR - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Corvette '63 - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Amerykański chopper: Motocykl dla Davisa Love'a - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Wojny na złomowisku - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 07:00 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 08:00 Supersłodkie urodziny - balangi nastolatek 08:30 MTV Dismissed - randka w ciemno 09:00 MTV kofeina - energetyzujące teledyski 12:00 Lunch box - największe przeboje 13:00 Dziewczyny z okładki - w pogoni za karierą 13:30 Bazar MTV - magazyn o modzie 14:00 Najlepsze pamiętniki - podsumowanie roku 2006 14:30 MTV Maxxx Hits - notowanie 15:30 Demolka - antyodpicowywanie 16:00 Najlepszy z najlepszych - sztuki walki w oku kamery 16:30 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 17:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 17:30 The Real World - reality show 18:00 Real World v. Road Rules - reality show 18:30 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 19:00 Globally Dismissed - randki w ciemno 19:30 Najlepsze albumy - podsumowanie roku 2006 20:00 Kontra - bitwa na teledyski 21:00 Laguna Beach - reality show 21:30 Moja własna gwiazda - show randkowe 22:00 Supersłodkie urodziny - balangi nastolatek 22:30 MTV Vaults Justin Timberlake - reportaż o wokaliście 23:00 South Park - serial animowany dla dorosłych 23:30 MTV Rocks - muzyka rockowa 00:30 Bezsenność z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków National Geographic Channel 08:00 Małpi biznes - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 08:30 Małpi biznes - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 09:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: USS Ronald Reagan - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Autobahn - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Prawda i fikcja w Hollywood: Szpiegowskie gadżety - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Lądowanie w Normandii: Ludzie i wynalazki - film dokumentalny odc. 2 ost. 13:00 Małpi biznes - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 13:30 Małpi biznes - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 14:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: USS Ronald Reagan - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Autobahn - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Kalahari: Spragniona kraina - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Tsunami: Dzień, w którym nadeszła fala - film dokumentalny 18:00 Polowanie na myśliwego: Delfiny - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Małpi biznes - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 19:30 Małpi biznes - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 20:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Pożar na pokładzie - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Sears Tower - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Tunel pod kanałem La Manche - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Awaryjne lądowanie w Sioux City - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Sears Tower - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Tunel pod kanałem La Manche - serial dokumentalny TVN 24 06:00 Powitanie Poranka TVN 24 06:05 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 06:15 Skrót informacji 06:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 06:45 Skrót informacji 07:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:15 Skrót informacji 07:25 Biznes - program publicystyczny 07:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:45 Skrót informacji 08:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:05 Rozmowa Poranka TVN 24 08:15 Skrót informacji 08:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:45 Szkło kontaktowe - skrót 09:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:10 Gość poranny - wywiad 09:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:45 Skrót informacji 09:50 Przegląd prasy zagranicznej 10:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:15 Serwis sportowy 10:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:45 Serwis biznesowy 11:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:15 Serwis sportowy 11:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:45 Serwis biznesowy 12:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:15 Serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:45 Serwis biznesowy 13:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:15 Serwis sportowy 13:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:45 Serwis biznesowy 14:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:15 Serwis sportowy 14:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:45 Serwis biznesowy 15:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:15 Serwis sportowy 15:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:45 Serwis biznesowy 16:00 Fakty - wydanie popołudniowe 16:15 Bilans giełdowy - program ekonomiczny 16:30 Raport popołudniowy 17:00 Bilans dnia 17:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 18:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 18:40 Skaner polityczny - magazyn 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 20:00 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 20:30 Raport wieczorny 21:00 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Bilans dnia 23:30 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 00:00 Skrót informacji 00:10 Firma - magazyn 00:30 Skrót informacji 00:40 Skaner polityczny - magazyn 01:00 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 01:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 02:30 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 03:30 Skrót filmowy 03:35 Bilans - magazyn ekonomiczny 04:00 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 04:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 05:30 Skrót filmowy 05:35 Firma - magazyn VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:30 O co kaman - program muzyczny 09:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 10:30 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 10:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 11:00 Kocha, nie kocha 11:30 Parot 12:00 Kochlik 12:30 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 12:40 Kocha, nie kocha 13:00 Parot 13:30 Kochlik 14:00 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 14:10 O co kaman - program muzyczny 15:00 In & Out - wiadomości ze świata show biznesu 15:50 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 16:00 VIVAMAT - program prowadzony wbrew wszelkim regułom 17:00 Net Charts - program muzyczny 17:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Big in America 2 - reality show 18:30 Kochlik 19:00 Parot 19:30 Kocha, nie kocha 19:50 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 20:00 Personality - teledyskowy życiorys wybranej gwiazdy 21:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 21:30 O co kaman - program muzyczny 21:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 22:00 Street Charts - lista przebojów 22:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Parot - Extreme 00:00 Hitbuster - program muzyczny 01:00 Nightrider Planete 06:45 Samoloty RAF - u, Strażnicy morza, odc. 7; serial dokumentalny USA 1997 07:40 Podwodne spotkania, Tajemnicze ścieżki kaszalotów, odc. 5; serial dokumentalny Francja 1997 08:10 Samoloty RAF - u, Chrzest bojowy brytyjskiego lotnictwa, odc. 4; serial dokumentalny USA 1997 09:05 Artystyczne safari, Georg Schneider. Dom Trwogi, odc. 3; serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 2004 09:40 Artystyczne safari, Sztuka relacyjna. Czy to nowy trend?, odc. 4; serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 2004 10:15 Artystyczne safari, Takashi Murakami. Zabawy ze sztuką, odc. 5; serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 2004 10:50 Artystyczne safari, Wim Delvoye, odc. 6; serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 2004 11:25 Artystyczne safari, Sophie Calle. Konceptualne serce, odc. 7; serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 2004 12:00 Cola podbija świat, Cola kolonizuje, odc. 3; serial dokumentalny Belgia / Hiszpania/USA 1997 12:55 Oni tworzyli historię, Madeleine Albright, odc. 6; serial dokumentalny Dania 2005 13:40 Zaginieni bogowie, Egipcjanie, odc. 1; serial dokumentalny Irlandia 2005 14:10 Oni tworzyli historię, Corazon Acquino, odc. 2; serial dokumentalny Dania 2005 14:55 Gra złudzeń; film dokumentalny Polska 1988 16:15 Moja szkoła, Moja szkoła w Bangladeszu, Moja szkoła w Indiach, odc. 9; serial dokumentalny Francja 1997 16:50 Taniec - wolność totalna, Le Groupe Dance Lab, odc. 16; serial dokumentalny Kanada 2006 17:20 Cyrk squattersów; film dokumentalny Polska 2005 18:20 Iberyjskie sanktuarium przyrody, Gdy zapada zmrok, odc. 10; serial dokumentalny Hiszpania 2006 18:50 Wojna Dwóch Róż, Róża Biała i Czerwona, odc. 1; serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 2003 19:45 Nietypowe uzdrawianie, odc. 3; serial dokumentalny Indie 2003 20:15 Morskie opowieści, Laguna miłości, odc. 7; serial dokumentalny Francja 1998 20:45 Historia futbolu, Początki, odc. 2; serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 2000 21:45 Historia futbolu, Brazylia, odc. 3; serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 2000 22:40 Stan umysłu; film dokumentalny Polska 2006 23:20 Prawo Lyncha; film dokumentalny Francja 2002 00:20 Nauka i religia, Od początku do końca czasu, odc. 2; serial dokumentalny Brazylia 2006 01:15 Nauka i religia, Prawda i władza, odc. 3; serial dokumentalny Brazylia 2006 02:15 Taniec - wolność totalna, Kaeja d‘Dance, odc. 11; serial dokumentalny Kanada 2006 02:45 Iberyjskie sanktuarium przyrody, Gady, odc. 5; serial dokumentalny Kanada 2006 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2006 roku